To Catch A Falling Star
by Fluffy Dragon
Summary: After the death of her mother, Buffy slowly slides away from her friends family. Will the help of a certain make her see sense? ( not a summary person, but it gets better inside )
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is one of my first fics, so please be a little gentle but if you really can't then be brutal. ~* Fluffy Dragon *~  
  
Title: To Catch A Falling Star.  
  
Author: Fluffy Dragon.  
  
Email: heaven_sent535@msn.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: After the death of her mother, Buffy slowly slides away from her friends / family. Will the stars help her?  
  
Feedback: Yes please! Punctuation is definatly not my strongest point so please feel free to tell me that ^.^.  
  
Disclaimers: As much as I would love to take credit for all these wonderful characters I can't because they're not mine, but you could probably guess that anyway so.. on with the tale.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Buffy Summers walked slowly home from the graveyard. Dust and dirt clinging to her clothes, yet they were not dishevelled, her hair and light flutter of makeup still as perfect as they were when she left the house after returning home from work to grab a stake and reapply a light dusting of powder to her much too pale cheeks.  
  
She opened the door, walked in and shut it again with a slow but swift motion, and went straight upstairs to catch a few hours of sleep before she would be coming out again to go to work. She wasn't really sure what she did; she just knew she had to do it to support herself and her younger sister, who she now barely spoke too.  
  
Dawn was still staying at Willow and Tara's not ready to come home yet. That was fine with Buffy. She barely spoke to any of them anymore. They tried to make things as normal as possible and for a while it worked out but once the shock of finally realising that her mother was never coming back Buffy withdrew into a shell and Dawn pretty much did the same.  
  
Her hand hit the switch for the light; the bulb gave a flicker and then washed the room in lemony brightness, leaving one big shadowy black figure standing in front of her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dun dun dun ! what will happen next ?? I know its short but this is a kind of experimental fic. I can't decide to whether to write more chapters. R/R plz and tell me what you think, if quite a few peoples think its ok then I'll post another chappy . 


	2. little things mean alot

Disclaimer : yada yada yada .do I really have to say it ? ok fine " I'm just borrowing..for now " ;)  
  
" What are you doing here Spike? "  
  
She spoke to the bleached vampire in a bored irritated tone. Now wasn't the best time for a hate full little conversation with him. Buffy was tired, dusty, itchy and just plain not in the mood for an interrogation.  
  
Upon hearing the question, Spike took his hand away from his eyes, which had instantly flown to his face to shield it from the glow of the lightbulb.  
  
" Was passing by and thought I'd drop in is all. "  
  
He buried his hands in his pockets and stared at the floor ' nice one mate '. He silently berated himself for cooking up such a pathetic excuse for..an excuse.  
  
Hands on her hips, Buffy cocked her head to one side and thought for a moment. Sure he was a bleach brain fried, neutered vampire with bad excuses and sure he was standing in her hallway in front of the basement door but.. why ? They were mortal enemies and the last time she checked mortal enemies didn't just drop in for a cup of cocoa and a quick chat. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
" And that's the reason your standing in front of my basement door, a guilty look on your usually bumpy face, hiding something in your bulgy pockets. What are you..."  
  
She was pulling, the things he had taken, out of his pockets before he could stop her. Out of his pockets she pulled three pairs of her underwear and a small top that, when put on, would leave almost nothing to the imagination. She held them up, anger and confusion burning in her misty green eyes.  
  
" Just passing by huh? It looks like weird just passing by Spike! "  
  
Seething anger now ran through her. It had only been a top and some underwear but still it infuriated her. She came here, home, to be alone and to get clean. Not to have her clothes stolen. She couldn't remember feeling this angry. No wait.yes she could, it was at herself for not being able to stop her mom-.  
  
Shaking herself out of her thoughts she looked up at him and saw red. Stepping forward, she lashed out and punched him square in the jaw.  
  
He stumbled backward, holding his nose, oblivious to the few items he knocked off a shelf smashing on the floor.  
  
" Bloody hell woman I would have given 'em back ! " He continued to cradle his nose and pull back his hand to see if there was any blood until he noticed she was no longer at her small eye level. She was on the floor, leaning over a broken vase, an overturned plant pot and a picture of her mom, the glass covering the photo cracked.  
  
He had knocked the items off the shelf when he had staggered and he now realised what he had done. He had ruined two of Joyce's most prized possessions. Her favourite plant that she had so often been watering or pruning whenever he had a chance to see her, was now upturned on the wooden floor, soil spilling from the smashed plant pot and the vase decorated with intertwining flowers and leaves in a Chinese style pattern was shattered into at least six large pieces over the hallway floorboards.  
  
She was still on the floor staring silently at her mother's broken picture. He noticed she was shaking, surly not from cold, it was a warm evening. From boiling rage perhaps ? Uh oh . He walked forward slowly and bent down next to her, care full not to touch her.  
  
" I'm sorry, luv. I'll get it fixed I promise, I didn't see. " He cut off when she looked into his face. He saw raw raging hatred. Sure he had seen that look in her eyes before but not like this. He had caused this. He had caused her to feel something and that was what was making her tremble with rage. He had been watching her since her mother died, like the scoobies had. They all knew she was slipping away and everything they tried had failed to spark a small look of emotion from her but now all Spike could see in her eyes was emotion. Pain full emotion.  
  
Turning her head to look away from him she managed to whisper. " Get. Out. Now. " Her voice shook and his heart shattered. He knew how he felt. He had done the last thing he wanted to do, he had caused her more pain. Nothing more said he stood swiftly and strided out of the house into the night, cursing himself silently for causing her yet more pain.  
  
Fluffy loves feedback :D. Good or bad it's your vote that counts so hit the button and give me a beat ! xxx 


	3. deafening thoughts

Hey sorry everyone I know its been awhile but I've been sick and then theres school and all that so without further a due ....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spike stormed all the way back to his crypt, silently cursing and beating himself for what he did. He hadn't meant to do it, he liked Joyce and would respect her things. Dead or alive. She had been the only one who had treated him like a living person, aside from the Nibblet and not the deathly creature that he really was.  
  
Opening the door with brute force and slamming it equally as forceful he marched further in and started pacing. He was acting like a cadged animal, even though he was free to go and do as he pleased. Pacing back and forth wondering what to do.  
  
There was so little of Buffy left already and the things of her mother's, which she clung to he, had just obliterated. He never in a million years wanted to hurt her, well not any more anyway. He loved her more than his own pitiful existence and would do anything to keep her from harm and yet here he had just hurt her more than she had ever been hurt physically.  
  
He stopped pacing and stood still for a few seconds to ponder what to do while he wasn't moving and quickly made up his mind. With out another thought he rushed to the stand his television was on and pushed it off with an angry shout, only realising what he had just done when he looked down at the now broken screen.  
  
He stood straight and let out a heavy sigh, running his white hands through his almost white hair. His mind shouted a million things to him at once and this time his vampire hearing couldn't help him.  
  
Sure he could go and steal a new vase for her and sure he could go out and nick a plant that looked like her mother's one but it wouldn't be the same. He had some real thinking to do and not just about things he had broken.  
  
Buffy was scaring everyone; it felt like him most of all. She had become so very thin and her tiny frame seemed worn and haggard when she moved, nothing like the beautiful grace she used to move with. Her golden hair had lost it's shine and her hazel eyes had lost all their sparkle. He was scared for her more than he was himself. If he could never have her then at least he would make sure she was alright.  
  
The Scoobies had done everything they could think of, none of it including him of course but he had been there, outside her window. Listening to her cry heartfelt sobs while she was curled up in bed. He had wanted nothing more than to rush in and comfort her but she would never of accepted it. She didn't accept anything from anyone these days.  
  
Deciding pondering might seem clearer somewhere else, he walked out and went to his car, starting it up and rearing off. He would go where he always went when he dropped himself in it. There he could think about her all he wanted. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After clearing the glass, broken bits of plant pot and vase away Buffy had laid herself down on the couch, her mother's picture in her arms, hugged close to her chest near her heart and cried once more.  
  
She was seething. Those were her mother's favourite things and had been placed where they were so everyone could see that but now..now no one would ever know. She knew deep down Spike hadn't meant to break those things but still, if he hadn't of snuck in and acted like the fool that he was then the items wouldn't be broken and she could go back to trying to feel nothing. If that wasn't bad enough, he had been trying to steal some of her stuff !  
  
No. She didn't want to think about that, she didn't want to think about anything. Many things floated through her mind but she always pushed them out again. Thoughts mostly of Dawn and her friends, she hoped her sister was ok and that her friends were coping too but then if she cared about them and thought of them someone was sure to come along and take them away too so not caring was the best option.  
  
She needed to think tonight though. Somewhere peaceful and quiet. Where no one could bother her...  
  
She got up and put on her coat and left for the place she went so often to think about things as much as she wanted. 


End file.
